jugemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana?
by sabaku no ninoska
Summary: la verdad duele, el amor no es facíl, y las mentiras dañan, pero todo esto es parte de un juego no?, habrá que terminarlo para ver que ocurré, solo ruega porque no llegue tu Game Over, si quieren saber lean y dejen reviwes, cap 14 subido
1. rompiendo ilusiones

1**Juguemos el juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**

_**Capitulo uno: rompiendo ilusiones**_

No se que me ocurre, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que NO podemos seguir siendo amigos, ya nada puedo seguir igual entre nosotros, nada sera lo mismo, cuando te mire no podre ocultar que de a poquito me empece a enamorar, quiro saber si estas sintiendo igual y de mi te vas a enamorar...

Pero no tengo valor para hablar de estas cosas, siempre he sido una persona alegre, extrovertida, pero cuando se trata de que hablemos, no se que decir...

Lo peor de todo, es que tu eres todo un galán, que siempre esta rodeado de chicas muy guapas, y yo solo soy una mas en tu lista, solo una amiga mas, de las tantas que tu tienes, pero la que tiene el _honor_ de ser tu _confidente_, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar en mi lugar, pero, yo no lo veo así...no sabes cuanto me duele cuando me cuentas alguna nueva conquista, como hablas mal de todas esas chicas con las que andas, pero no puedo odiate, es algo inevitable, tu ya estas en mi corazón, te amo, pero no puedo confesartelo, ya que si te lo digo se rompería nuestra amistad, ya nada podría ser igual aunque me duela mucho todo lo que me cuentas, quiero estar siempre cerca de ti_... Sasuke-kun_

-que te dije, esa chica era muy fácil-dijo un chico peliazul

-no deberías hablar así de ella, no se lo merece-murmuro una chica de cabellos rosas..

-Claro que si, si poco menos no se me tira encima, una vez mas tengo razón las chicas de hoy son todas unas put..-trato de decir el ojinegro

-Alto!, no puedes juzgar a todas por igual, que no todas somos así-dijo con vos firme la muchacha

-lo siento, pero es que cada ves me convenzo de que todas con unas sueltas, se le tiran al primero que les gusta-dijo Sasuke con tono burlesco

- tienes razón, pero _algunas_, no son como tu las clasificas

-puede ser, pero todavía no encuentro una que sea como dices, solo te tengo a ti como amiga, y te respeto solo porque se que no eras una de _esas_-le dijo cariñoso el chico

-gracias, yo también te quiero _amigo_-dijo el una leve tristeza

Había que reconocerlo, Sasuke Uchiha era un chico muy guapo, misterioso, de buenas calificaciones, y de buen humor, y eso lo hacia muy popular entre las chicas, siempre estaba rodeado de estas, los hombres lo envidiaban, ya que por ser popular había _sido mas que amigo_ con muchas, pero para él solo era un simple juego...

Su manera de juzgar a las chicas era en el tiempo en el que se le tiraban encima, para él todas ellas eran unas sueltas, zorras, y muchas cosas mas que no valían la pena, y solo quería divertirse, pero ese jueguito ya lo estaba artando, le molestaba que todas sus "fans" lo amaran como decían sin ni siquiera conocerlo, que se le ofrecieran a cada momento, solo había una chica de su edad a la que él respetaba de verdad, su querida _amiga_ Sakura Haruno, era una chica normal, muy simpática, y muy señorita, de buenas notas, y que jamas la había visto en situaciones comprometidas con chicos, es mas al parecer él era el _único_ chico que hablaba con ella...

Un día Sakura fue a casa de Sasuke con algunos compañeros de clase, el dia había transcurrido de manera normal, pero no todo siempre marcha bien...

Sakura recordó que había dejado su mochila en la pieza de su amigo, cuando entro a esta se quiso morir, como era posible encontrarlo a él con su amiga, aquella que sabia que lo amaba con todo su ser, besandose descaradamente en un rincón de la habitación, sentía que le sangre se le helaba, que las piernas le temblaban, ella sabia que él siempre hacia esas cosas, pero jamas lo había visto, y menos con su amiga, la cual le había jurado no estar a la cola de él, pero al parecer solo era una mentira, una estupidez, un beso que le partía el alma, discretamente salio de la habitación sin que notaran su presencia...

Salio de aquélla casa, que curioso ese día lloraba el cielo, al igual que su alma...

Cuando se encontraba en su habitación, lloro en silencio, lloro por ser tan debil y no poder decirle lo que sentía por él, lloro por no ser tan bonita como el resto de las chicas que siempre lo rondaban, lloro por ser tan tonta, por haber creído en Ino su amiga, la que sabia de su secreto, por ser ella la que besaba a aquel muchacho...pero el sueño la venció...

_Que bien dormí...no quiero ir a clases, no quiero verlos, porque me pasan estas cosas a mi...-pensó la chica mientras de dirigió al baño..._

Ya en clases, su amigo como de costumbre_ se _sentó con ella para contarte de su nueva conquista

_-_estas ves fue tu amiga la que se me tiro, y en mi propia pieza-dijo el Uchiha con orgullo

-que bien, cada ves con mas en tu lista, te felicito-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa...

- oye, a ti no te gusta nadie, jamas te veo con otro chico que no sea yo

-_claro que me gusta alguien, tú_-pensó sakura, como era posible que preguntara semejante tontera...

Se acercaba fin de año, era el ultimo que pasarían juntos, ya que luego entrarían a la universidad y era menos probable que se vieran...y las cosas dieron un vuelco total...

Estaba todos los chicos reunidos hablando cosas de _hombres_...

-Yo ya me aburrí ya se me an tirado todas las del instituto-dijo el uchiha orgulloso

-ja!, no todas mira que Hinata, y sakura, son nada que ver con las otras-dijo un pelirrubio algo molesto, tenia que defender a su novia y su amiga...

-ei, que tente, y temari, tampoco son así, las demás son como tu quieras-dijo el primo de Hinata...

Bueno, bueno, como sea, el punto es que ya no hay reto, solo se te tiran y ya...

-bueno si quieres reto, te daremos uno-dijeron un chico de cabello negro, y café...

-y bien?, que es?

-si tanto se gustan las retos, porque no te tiras a tu _amiga_?

-no puedo, sakura no esta ni allí conmigo solo somos _amigos y nada mas_-dijo esta feliz

-entonces no te atreves, ni que te importara mucho ella, a ti jamas te a preocupado un solo chica, y ella no es el excepción

-esta bien, total es una mas, no me interesa lo que pase con sakura, solo es una molestia...-dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

-de acuerdo tienes una semana para tirartela

-en menos de una la tengo a mis pies-dijo esta con orgullo

_sakura, que crees que haces?, eras una vergüenza, Ino te le dijo muchas veces, no eres bonita, no llamas la atención de nadie, eres una inútil, la gente te tiene lastima_, _ni si quiera se preocupa por ti...porque soy tan horrible, me voy a quedar sola, nadi jamas te va a querer por ser tan fea...-_pensaba sakura sentada a las pies de la cama abrazando sus rodillas...

La vida según ella no tenia sentido si nadie te quería o te reconocía como persona, y para ella hace tiempo que su vida no tenia sentido, solo vivía porque si, no tenia razones para seguir, ninguna, una ves pensó que podía ser quería por su querido _Sasuke-kun_,pero para el solo era una persona a la que le contaba sus asañas como galán, nada mas que eso, todas sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando escucho decir a Sasuke hablar con sus amigos de algo, no sabia con certeza que pero solo escucho _no me interesa lo que pase con sakura, solo es una molestia_!, sintió que se alma de rompía en mil pedacitos, se hacia añicos junto con su corazón, otra ves no era necesaria para nadie...lo pero era que había sido una molestia para quien mas quería en la tierra...

Nunca mas se haría ilusiones, para que?, si estas se rompían con facilidad solo con simples palabras se hacían añicos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, pero como era una niña estúpida vivía de ilusiones aunque esas mas adelante se trisaran no podía vivir sin esas ilusiones que la impulsaba a tratar de seguir adelante, vivir, y romper ilusiones, ese era su punto de vista de la vida, unos que vivía de ilusiones y otro que estaba dispuestos a romperlas...

romper ilusiones, volver a construirlas, eso era fácil, pero reconstruirlas, ose otra aun mas complicado de lo que parecía, y Sasuke, no tenia idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir


	2. creemos recuerdos juntos

1**Juguemos el juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**

_**capitulo dos: creemos recuerdos juntos?**_

Al día siguiente sakura no tenia ningún animo de asistir, pero era un obligación, así que fui de muy malas ganas, no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos seguir causandole molestias a su _amigo_...

se sento en su lugar, y estuvo en silencio hasta que llego el recreo...

-Hola, sakura-dijo el menor de los Uchiha con entusiasmo

-hola, Sasuke-kun-dijo sakura sin mirarlo

-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar después de clases, puedes?

Que no había dicho que ella era una molestia, porque quería que su molesta amiga lo acompañase

-que lugar es ese?-pregunto sakura aun sin mirarlo

-es una sorpresa, por favor ve conmigo-dijo sasuke

-no lo se, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo esta tratando de no mirarlo, cada ves que lo veía su voluntad era cero

-por favor, te prometo que te va a gustar

- esta bien, pero nos volvemos luego-dijo esta...

_Seras idiota sakura, como se te ocurre aceptar después de lo que escuchaste, debes ser tonta, tal ves estúpida, como se perdonan esas cosas, como puedes olvidarlo, al fin y al cabo, siempre terminaba aceptando todo lo que él decía...esa no fue la excepción_-pensó sakura mientras veía a sasuke alejarse del lugar...

Luego de clases, sasuke la dijo a sakura que no preguntar a donde iban, que cuando llegaran él le explicaría todo...

Cuando por fin llegaron, sakura se sorprendido era un lugar un bellos, un parque muy hermoso con arboles muy grandes, y un pasto verde era un paisaje de ensueños...y era solo para ellos dos...

-y que vinimos a hacer aquí?-pregunto sakura con curiosidad y timidez, el hecho de estar salo con él en un lugar así la ponía nerviosa..

-vinimos a crear recuerdos juntos-dijo este mirando el paisaje

-a crear recuerdos?-pregunto esta

-si, quiero que nunca olvidemos esta día-dijo mirandola a los ojos

-y porque? Hay algo especial que debamos recordar-pregunto la chica

-no lo se, pero quisiera crear recuerdos contigo-dijo mientras la miraba

-y como se hace eso?-pregunto sakura sonrojada, la mirada de sasuke la perturbaba

sasuke saco una cama de fotografía de su mochila...

Así-dijo mientras la abrazada y saca fotos...

Al principio no estaba muy a gusto con la idea, pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a divertirse, ese día fue genial...se habían reído mucho, y aun mas habían sacado demasiadas foto en la se veían felices, pero por alguna razón esa felicidad la preocupaba...porque Sasuke había cambia tan repentinamente, no decía que era molesta, que no le importaba nada lo que le ocurriera a ella, pero él solo hecho de estar con él borro esos pensamientos...

-ves, ahora jamas olvidaremos esto-dijo sasuke abrazandola

-ee...si, fue divertido-dijo algo sonrojada, sasuke jamas la abrazaba, a caso eso era uno de sus tantos sueños

-pero falta algo, para que él día sea perfecto...-dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y ma apegaba mas a su cuerpo, solo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella

Cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios...

Rin, rin, rin (sonido de un celular)

-eto..disculpa Sasuke es mi madre, ya es tarde, creo que mejor me voy...-dijo algo apenada, del solo pensar que estaba apunto de pasar de sonrojaba

-eee, si, te voy a dejar-pregunto Sasuke

-no, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana-dijo esta mientras se alejaba con rapidez...

_Mierda, estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero ya estoy muy cerca, este juego cada ves esta mas interesante, creo que me divirtiere con esto, veamos cuanto tiempo dura...de lo que estoy seguro es de que tarde o temprano caerás, espero que no demores tan poco que quiero pasarlo bien estos días_-pensó Sasuke mientras se marchaba del lugar...

_Sasuke-kun estuvo a punto de besarme, que alegría, pero...porque ese cambio repentino...que esto perdure, que no se acabe nunca, ojala nuestros corazones sean unos siempre...que locuras pienso, siento que a veces debería decirte que tu eres todo lo que y soñé...pero luego creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así...y que esto no ocurra mas, tengo miedo a que sea uno de tus tantos juegos con las chicas, pero si esta ves no es un juego..._

En efecto fue un día para hacer recuerdos, demasiados solo que falto el toque final, el beso...pero este beso...no puede demorar tanto en llegar o si?

Y cuando llegue, que ocurrirá? Seguiremos jugando? Quien perderá, y si pierden los dos? Solo es un juego de a dos?...

_solo espero no aburrirme con esto, sabes que amo los juego...en especial cuando es solo uno el que gana..._-pensó el joven uchiha entrando en su habitación...

PuLgA: jaja, ya que no quiero sentir ruidos en la noche subi el cap dos, ojalas te alla gustado---

musa555 si, sasuke va a sufrir mucho yo me encargare de eso jua jua jua :P

aidee03: voy a tratar de poner lemon, y sip va a aver mas de algun personaje que quiera cortejar a sakura

sakura-kunoichi: grax por tu review, ojalas te alla gustado el cap dos...

grax por sus reviews...¨¨

aca les dejo el cap dos...¨¨, si me dejan muchos reviews hoy mismo subo el tres...¨¨


	3. jugemos con los sentimientos y

_**como me dejaron reviews les subo el cap tres ke ya estaba listo, ahora el cuatro se va a demorar un poco, pero lo subire en cuanto este listo, grax a todos sus reviews..¨¨**_

_**capitulo tres: juguemos con los sentimientos, y destrocemos corazones**_

al otro día, ni Sakura ni Sasuke tocaron el tema del "casi beso", solo hablaron como lo hacían siempre, solo que esta vez su _amigo_ esta algo mas _cariñoso_ que de costumbre...

Sakura, te invito un helado después de clases, quieres ir?-dijo Sasuke acercandose a la chica de cabello rosa

-esta bien, pero que sea de lúcuma-dijo esta

_kya!, Sasuke-kun esta muy amable conmigo, tal ves me quiere..._-pensó la chica sonrojandose la idea de que Sasuke sintiera algo mas que amistad por ella la emocionaba mucho

-bueno entonces nos vemos a la salida del instituto-dijo mientras se alejaba

_ya esta en mi redes, solo tengo que alcanzarla un poco más y caerá como las otras..._pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

naruto-kun, sabes porque sasuke esta tan diferente estos días?-pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos perlados

-en realidad no estoy muy seguro-mintió el rubio, él sabia porque estaba así, era para ganar dichoso reto...

-tal ves, se enamoro de Sakura-chan, se ven muy lindos juntos-dijo Hinata con felicidad, ella sabia que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, lo había descubierto hace meses, tenia cierto talento para leer en el corazón de las personas..., aun que Sakura no disimulaba muy bien, pero a ella no la engañaba...y se sentía feliz por Sakura, ella era una buena persona, pero algo en esa "relación de amigos cariñosos" la perturbaba, algo no andaba bien...

-ojala sea así...-respondo Naruto con un dejo de tristeza...con todo su corazón quería que su amigo reflexionara y no cometiera un terrible error del que se iba a arrepentir...

ya a la salida de clases dos chicos se encaminaban a una heladería que se encontraba a dos cuadras del instituto...

-bueno, y como te ha ido con tus conquistas, estos días no has hablado de ninguna-dijo Sakura con alegría, la idea de que sasuke ya no le contara esas cosas la ponía muy feliz...

-en realidad, ya no estoy muy interesado en tirarme a chicas fáciles, mas ahora que encontré a una muy interesante-dijo mirandola a los ojos...

_mas ahora que encontré a una muy interesante...eso quiere decir que ya le gusta otra chica...-_se repetía Sakura en su mente...

-bueno, ya estamos acá, de lúcuma cierto?-pregunto el chico sacando dinero de su bolso

-ee..si-dijo la muchacha con tristeza, al parecer Sasuke no pretendía mas que amistad con ella, si no con otra, que no tenia idea de quien se trataba...

-gracias-dijo recibiendo los helados y marchandose de allí...-bueno, nos vamos a sentar a la plaza?

-si, gracias, por el helado

-gracias a ti por acompañarme...-dijo este con una sonrisa...

Estuvieron conversando en una banca largo tiempo, sobre animales, hermanos, amistada, el día, el tiempo, cosas sin mayor importancia...

-bueno Sasuke-kun ya es algo tarde, me tengo que ir...-dijo Sakura mirando su reloj, y arreglando sus cosas...

-esta bien, te voy a dejar-dijo Sasuke también arreglandose para partir

-eto, no, no te preocupes yo me voy sola

-bueno, no es molestia, yo te iré a dejar-dijo a la vez que la tomaba de la mano- te puedes perder...

Sakura no dijo nada, solo atino a seguir caminando de la mano con su _amigo_, se sentía feliz, era como un sueño, los dos por el parque tomados de la mano...

-bueno, esta aquí te dejo-dijo el chico parando en frente de una casa...

-si, gracias nuevamente, nos vemos mañana dijo despidiendose de la mano de este...

Cuando sakura iba a entrar esta la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia sí...

-nos vemos mañana-dijo abrazando a la chica, y dandole un beso un la mejilla, en realidad estaba mas cerca de su boca que de su mejilla (xD)...

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, solo de quedo allí mirando como Sasuke se alejaba

_que fue eso...estuvo muy cerca de mi...Dios, que nervios, cada ves lo quiero más...-_pensó Sakura entrando en su casa, para dirigirse a su habitación...

en la casa de los Uchiha, un chico estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos...

_Ya esta casi lista, solo hay que esperar a mañana, y les ganare a todos esos idiotas, Sasuke Uchiha siempre gana los retos_...

al día siguiente, Sakura llego de las primeras a la clase, era raro que no llegara nadie, cuando se abrió la puerta y entro...

-buenos días, Sakura-dijo un muchacho de cabellos negro

-buenos días, Sai-kun-dijo esta con una sonrisa, aquel chico era algo extraño, siempre andaba sonriendo, lo que lo hacia algo gracioso...

-como has estado, feita?

-muy bien, y tu?-dijo algo molesta, Sai podría ser lindo, pero tenia un sentido de la cortesía muy muy malo

-bien, tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-si dime, de que trata-pregunto Sakura intrigada

-es sobre Uchiha-dijo aún con su sonrisa

-sobre Sasuke-kun, y de que seria?

-es que él esta haciendo algo que no se debería hacer, según el libro de valores humanos que estoy leyendo, lo que él esta haciendo ahora esta mal

-libro de valores humanos?-_Sai es muy raro-_pensó Sakura

-él esta jugando con...-pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien los interrumpió

-hola, sakura-dijo Sasuke, al parecer había llegado en un buen momento

-hola, Sasuke-kun, disculpa, pero necesito hablar con Sai-kun un momento-dijo acercandose a Sai

-etto, no mejor olvidalo-dijo el pelinegro, y se fue...

-y de que hablaban tu, y Sai-baka-pregunto el menor de los Uchiha

-no, de nada importante-dijo esta perdida en sus pensamientos, Sasuke estaba jugando con algo, o con alguien...en fin, eso no importaba, ya que ella estaba con él

-bueno, quería pedirte un favor...-dijo Sasuke poniendose serio...

-si, que seria?

-me puedes acompañar a el parque que fuimos el otro día?

_Una serie de imágenes se vinieron a la mente de Sakura, el parque, las foto, el casi beso, los recuerdos, Sasuke había tenido razón ese día no lo iba a olvidar..._

-claro, me encanto ir contigo la ultima vez, ese parque es muy hermoso...

-bueno, a la salida de clases iremos...y preparate...-dijo retirandose del lugar

_Preparate, que habrá querido decir con eso..._-pensó la chica

ya en el parque, una pareja de "amigos", estaba sentados en el pasto...

-Sakura, quería decirte algo...-dijo con una voz sensual (xD)

-ee, si, yo también quería decirte algo...importante-dijo sonrojandose un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha menor

_-_las palabras sobran-dijo tomando a la chica de la barbilla acercandose lentamente a sus labios...

Sakura tímidamente accedió al beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, este al ver su reacción la acostó en el césped, y así estuvieron por un tiempo, besandose, el chico apreciando la figura de la muchacha, y esta desordenando sus cabellospero la falta de aire se hizo presente...

Sakura se incorporo, sentandose, estaba algo avergonzada, no pudo reprimirse más, esa era su oportunidad, su corazón fue mas fuerte que su razón...había sido un beso muy lindo, su primer beso con el chico que ella amaba...

_Sasuke-kun...me beso kya!!!!!!, soy feliz, espero que esto no sea un sueño..._-pensaba Sakura...

Por otra parte, el chico pensaba de una manera mas diferente...

_Al fin, he ganado, nadie se resiste a los encantos de Uchiha Sasuke, ahora, que demonios hago, el beso no estuvo tan mal, pero...yo no la quiero..._

-Sakura...-dijo esta sentandose cerca de la muchacha...

-si, Sasuke-kun-el muchacho ma miraba fijo, y esto la ponía nerviosa...

-porque no olvidamos esto, solo fue un desliz, nos llevamos por el momentostu no me quieres y yo no te quiero

_sabia que era muy hermoso para que durara...pero si le digo que..._

-Sasuke-kun, yo si te quiero, es más te amo, desde siempre, y no podría olvidar algo así tan fácilmente, no sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado...-dijo con algo se rubor, no sabia de donde había sacado valor para confesar su amor, pero ya estaba hecho, ahora tenia que ver que decía al chico

-Sakura, yo no te quiero, y si piensas que lo hice porque siento algo por ti, no fue haci, lo hice porque los chicos me dieron un reto, besarte y ya lo hice, a si que ya no hay mas que hacer, mejor olvidalo...

Dios, que rayos estaba diciendo, él había jugado con sus sentamientos, y ahora hacia destrozado su corazón...de repente las palabras de Sai tomaban sentido _"él esta jugando"_

Sai había querido decirle que Sasuke estaba jugando con ella, porque Sasuke era tan cruel, como había podido hacer una cosa así por un simple reto...

-eres...un imbécil, por eso nadie jamas te va a querer, porque no tienes corazón, estas seco por dentro, no vales la pena...-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que se alla enamorado de alguien como él, tan insensible, tan cruel...

-así es la vida, mi sakurita, unos ganan y otros pierden, y esta ves te toco perder...-dijo parandose del lugar y dejando a la chica sola con sus sentimientos...

_Esto no se va a quedar así Sasuke Uchiha, si creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados estas muy equivocado, no sabes con quien te metiste, pero este jueguito todavía no termina..._

_**-porque Sasuke están cruel?**_

_**-Que hará Sakura?**_

_**-Sai tendrá que ver algo con esto?**_

_**-Me dejaran reviews?**_

_**-Quieren el cap cuatro?**_

_Reviews? Onegai! ¨_


	4. tan rapido te olvidaste de mi?

1_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_ _**tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?, Yo celoso, como se te ocurre!**_

_todavía no lo puedo creer, pero esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que vas a aprender a respetar a las personas aunque sea a la fuerza Sasuke Uchiha!_

Al día siguiente, todo estaba igual que siempre, excepto por una pequeña reunión entre chicos!...

_-_ves te dije, he ganado el reto!, fue muy fácil, estaba muerta por mi-dijo Sasuke muy orgulloso de sus palabras...

-no deberías hablar así de Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka-dijo naruto muy enojado

-yo hablo como se me da la gana, dobe!-dijo el Uchiha cabreado, le molestaba cuando su amigo se las daba de defensor de los demás

-eres un baka, no sabes de lo que te vas a arrepentir, Sakura-chan era la única que te quería de verdad, que te aceptaba como eres, pero tu grandísimo idiota no te das cuenta de esas cosas, claro como el gran Uchiha Sasuke va a sentir amor por otra persona-le espeto el rubio con ironía

-callate-dijo secamente, la verdad las palabras de su amigo, le habían afectado pero él jamas lo iba a demostrar...

-bueno, no importa, ya es cometido tu error, y ahora te vas a arrepentir-dijo naruto para luego marcharse del lugar...

Cuando sasuke se quedo solo, vio a Sakura entrar y para su sorpresa estaba...feliz?, y él que pensó que iba a estar un mar de lagrimas, y incluso no iría a clases, estaba feliz riendo con...Sai, y Gaara?

_Como puede estar tan feliz, luego de lo que le dije ayer..._Sasuke estaba molesto, le molestaba ver a sakura como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo del día anterior no hubiera sido nada!

_no le voy a dar el lujo a Sasuke verme sufrir, me mostrar inmune a todo..._

_-porque no vamos a tomar helado a la salida de clases?-pregunto un pelirrojo, de ojos verdes_

_-claro Gaara, pero que sea de lúcuma-dijo esta tomando del brazo a su compañero de clase..._

_-y yo que?, estoy pintado?-dijo Sai, con su sonrisita de siempre..._

_-claro, tu también puedes ir si quieres..._

_mierda!, porque se le olvido tan fácilmente lo que paso ayer, realmente no le importo el beso?, maldición, y que me importa a mi lo que le pase a ella... _pensaba Sasuke, realmente no le gustaba que sakura estuviera riendo con otros chicos, a caso estaba celoso?

Cuando Sakura se separo de los chicos y paso por el lado de Sasuke sin mirarlo, hasta que...

-estas enojada conmigo por lo de ayer?-pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisita

-disculpa Sasuke, no te había visto-dijo esta sin mirarlo

_mierda!, como se atreve a ignorarme!_

_-_estas molesta por lo que te dije ayer en el parque?

-en realidad no, tu lo dijiste fue un desliz, tu no me quieres y yo tampoco, y lo que te dije fue una tontera, bueno eso de que eres un imbécil es verdad, el resto fue un desliz, me deje llevar por el momento

_maldición, me esta diciendo lo mismo que yo dije ayer!, seguro que esta mintiendo!_

_-_que bien, no quería que te emocionaras-dijo este algo picado porque lo que la chica había dicho

_- _eso es bueno, ya me voy, Gaara y Sai me invitaron a tomar helado, nos vemos-dijo marchandose

_Se va i me escupe en la cara que tiene una cita con otros chicos, esto no me gusta, como se atreve a dejarme solo, y mas diciendo que lo que dijo ayer era un desliz!, mierda!, esto no se queda asi, no permitiré que me cambies por otro..._

En un parque cerca de la heladería...

-muchas gracias chicos creo que funciono-dijo sakura feliz!

-no me gustan estas cosas, pero si es para cabrear al Uchiha es, lo que sea-dijo Gaara

-No deberías hacer estas cosas mi feita-dijo Sai

_-_lo que él hizo tampoco se debería hacer...-dijo Sakura algo molesta, tenia que vengarse..

-bueno, cambiando temaque vamos hacer a fin de año?_-_pregunto Gaara

-según los chicos una fiesta en la casa de Sasuke-respondió la chica

-entonces ya tengo una idea, para que puedes darle una lección a Sasuke-dijo Gaara

La fiesta de fin de año era en dos meses...y estaba todo listo para ese dia, Sasuke se iba a enterar de quien era Sakura Haruno, el plan de Gaara ere genial, aunque no estaba segura, pero lo iba a intentar...

-Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Sakura, es importante...

-y que quieres decirme tu sobre sakura, Sai-baka

-ella esta de novia con...

Continuara!

Jua, jua que mala soy, lo deje en lo mejor xD

bueno grax a todos los reviews de verdad si no fuera por ellos no seguiría el fic, lo quiero...¨¨

bueno me dejan consejos, amenazas, opiniones, ideas lo que sea

y también acepto anónimos..¨¨

nos vemos en el cap 5...


	5. la venzanza se acerca, todavia lo amo

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo cinco: se acerca la venganza, todavía lo amo!**_

-Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Sakura, es importante...

-y que quieres decirme tu sobre sakura, Sai-baka

-ella esta de novia con...

-con quien?-dijo algo exaltado

-con...nadie-dijo con una sonrisa picara...-solo quería ver tu reacción, por lo visto te gusta la feita no?

-seras imbécil..-dijo poniéndose de pie, y tomando al chico del cuello

-relajate, puede que todavía tengas una oportunidad...

-no me interesa, y dicho esto lo empujo lejos, y se marcho del lugar...

-ya quisieras...murmura Sai...

en el patio un chico rubio estaba algo nervioso, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran asi...de alguna forma tenia que juntar a Sakura y Sasuke de nuevo...

Sasuke podía ser un idiota, imbécil, engreído, ególatra, arrogante, y muchas cosas mas, pero estaba seguro que quería Sakura de verdad, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo

y Sakura, a pesar de que el idiota de Sasuke hiciera lo que hiciera, ella todavía lo amaba...

-Naruto-kun...-una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento

-que ocurre Hinata-koi?-dijo besando a la chica en la mejilla

-estoy preocupada por Sakura...estos últimos días la he visto algo extraña, sabes si ocurrió algo entre ela y Sasuke?-dijo la chica con tono preocupante

Naruto no podía seguir ocultando lo que sabia, así que le conto todo a Hinata, desde el principio, hasta lo que podría ser el final del amor que todavía puede unirlos...

-es por eso, que si las cosas continúan así, ya no habrá vuelta atrás...-dijo naruto algo preocupado, y cabreado, nunca le habían gustado esas situaciones...

-pero, Sasuke se merece una lección-dijo Hinata, apoyando a Sakura-pero...si las cosas siguen así, cada vez será peor que al principio, ya que si Sakura le da una lección a Sasuke, él también querrá hacer lo mismo, y así sucesivamente!

-es por eso, que te pido que los ayudemos, no se como pero algo tenemos que hacer...

-tengo una idea-dijo la chica feliz...

-Y que es...-pregunto el rubio entusiasmado

-bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es...

la chica de ojos perlados se dirigía decidida a la casa de Haruno, tenia que decirle algunas cosas para que su plan funcionara..., aunque no estaba muy segura de como iba a reaccionar esta, a veces era tan extraña que se podía esperar cualquier cosa...

- escuche decir a Sakura-chan, que eres un pobre diablo-dijo un chico rubio, con tono burlón, sabia como sacar de sus casillas a cierto peli azul

- a mi que?-dijo indiferente

-yo nada mas decía, dijo que besabas horrible-dijo mirando a otro lugar, pasa ocultar su sonrisa de complicidad

-como si me importara mierda, como se atreve a decir eso, esta me las vas a pagar-dijo apretando el puño

-por eso te digo, Sakura, el Uchiha esta diciendo a todo mundo lo tonta que fuiste al caer a sus pies

-es un maldito idiota pero esto no se quedara asi Uchiha

-yo creo que seria mejor que vallas a hablar con él-dijo Hinata, al parecer lo que tenían planeado con Naruto iba a salir bien

-esta bien, iré donde el idiota y le diré unas cuantas cosas...

el menor de los Uchiha se dirigía a su casa cuando de repente siente un gran golpe en su cabeza...

-pero quien mier...-no alcanzo a terminar

-quien te crees que eres para andar hablando mal de mi?-dijo una chica de cabello rosa, al parecer estaba muy enfadada

-perdoname, pero no tengo el mas mínimo interés en ti-dijo con indiferencia- tu eres la que esta hablando idioteces

-mira Uchiha-baka, no tiene derecho a tratarme asi-dijo acercándose mas a él de manera desafiante

-y que piensas hacer, me vas a dar una paliza?-dijo burlo

-como te odio-dijo con rabia, para luego tratar de darla una bofetada, la cual fue detenida por este

-ni te atrevas-dijo agarrando su brazo con fuerza, estaban tan cerca, que a veces los impulsos no se pueden controlar...

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos, por fin entendían ambos, por muy idiota que fueran uno, y otro muy escandaloso, se querían...todos los recuerdos se vinieron a su mente, seguidos por un beso, que al principio no fue aceptado por el peli rosa, peor luego no opuso resistencia...

-te quiero...-dijo el chico entre besos

_Dios, que esta diciendo, el gran Uchiha esta diciendo que me quiera, no seguro es otra joda, pero esta ves no caeré_-pensó la muchacha

_que demonios acabo de decir?, creo que el calor me esta afectando, no, creo que es verdad, no pude evitar besarla, mierda!, porque me pasa esto a mi...creo que de verdad la...quiero..._

Sakura-dijo separándose de ella-quieres ser mi novia?

-nani?_ seguro es otra joda-_

-me di cuenta que...-realmente pera un Uchiha hablar asi, era humillante, se dio cuenta que la había cagado, pero todavía podía arreglarlo, con el eso había comprobado que gracias al cielo ella todavía lo amaba-fui un imbécil, perdoname porfavor...

-etto, esta bien...-dijo sin mirarlo

-genial, dijo para abrazarla

-un momento, dijo esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero no quiero ser tu novia-_las vas a pagar caro, Uchiha, inner: pero que mierda dices, si te estas derritiendo por el, tu callate tengo que hacerlo pagar, inner: si seras tonta después sera tarde..., callate-_lo que paso fue solo _un desliz_-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, para luego dejar botado al Uchiha...

_No me puedes rechazar, y menos a sabiendas que mueres por mi..._

Fin!

Bueno gomen, por tardar tanto...

Bueno grax por sus reviews D

ojala les alla gustado el cap 5

si no, por favor sean honesto, y dejan sus opiones, consejos..

Como seguir el fic, dejarlo, no escribir nunca mas, pero sean honestos onegai D

si les gusto nos vemos en el cap 6..

Si no, pues tratare de escribir algo mejor D


	6. el nuevo profesor, no puede ser un rival

**Olas!,aca les dejo el cap 6, bueno puede que las circunstancias cambien un poco, pero esto es netamente un SasuXSaku, KakaXSaku**__**pueden dejar consejos, sugerencias, lo que sea, siempre un cuando valla con RESPETO D, bueno gracias por leer mi fic D, no los sigo molestando mas, cualquier pregunta sera respondida en el prox cap, o si es mucha la urgencia en mi perfil sale mi MSN...vamos con el fic**__

__

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo seis: el nuevo profesor!, no puede ser, un rival!**_

Luego de se encuentro, Sakura no hizo mas que llorar, Sasuke le había dicho que la quería, incluso le había pedido ser su novia...pero su orgullo de mujer era mas fuerte, aunque hubiera sido mentira, todavía lo amaba, necesitaba un cambio en su vida, a alguien que la amara de verdad, que no jugara con ella, y tal vez así podría perdonar a Sasuke...,a lo mejor ese día no estaba tan lejos...

Al día siguiente en el instituto les informaron que su profesora jefe, había sufrido un accidente y iba a asentarse el resto del año, pero el nuevo remplazo llegaría ese mismo día...

Las primeras 3 hora era de jefatura y consejo de curso, ya había pasado hora y media y el profesor nuevo no llegaba, hasta que...

-disculpen chicos, me perdí en el sendero de la vida-dijo un hombre de unos 26 años, cabellos gris, con una especie de mascara de cubría la mitad de su cara...

Luego de la entrada de este, empezaron los murmullos, y una que otra chica expresaba lo guapo que era el nuevo profesor...

-buenos días chicos-exclamo el peli-gris

-buenos días profesor-dijeron todos colocándose de pie

-me presento soy Hatake Kakashi, su nuevo profesor jefe durante los últimos 5 meses de clases que les quedan.-dijo escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra

luego de unos minutos, el profesor se puso a explicar a la clases sus reglas, como las de no hablar mientras él hablara, la de no hacer algo sin que el lo permitiera, la de NO hacer nada sin que él lo consienta, la mayoría se quejo de esto, entre tanto murmullos solo se escucho un...

-el nuevo profesor, es muy pesado- rápidamente todos dirigieron su vista a cierta chica de cabellos rosa...

_Mierda la he cagado...-_pensó Sakura...

-bueno, creo que he encontrado a una persona perfecta para ser mi asistenta-dijo acercandose a la chica...

-etto, lo siento profesor, no fue mi intención decir eso...-dijo la peli-rosa bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes, pero a cambio seras mi asistenta hasta fin de año...

-si, no hay problema-_mierda, porque yo..._-dijo con una sonrisa

-cual es su nombre?

-Haruno Sakura

-bueno señorita Haruno, se tendrá que quedar hasta el ultimo ayudandome con unos papeles...-dicho esto comenzó a leer un extraño libro, mientras sus alumnos hablando sobre el extraño profesor...

En eso...sonó el timbre, uff ya era hora pensaron todos...

Las clases trascurrieron de forma normal, al finalizar estas Sakura se dirigió a la sala de profesores a cumplir con su deber de "Asistenta", durante las clases había pensado que tal vez el profesor no era tan malo después de todo...y tampoco estaba tan mal..., había que reconocer que era muy muy muy guapo, y con esa mascara cubriendo su rostro se veía muy sexy, era una persona misteriosa y eso aumentaba mas su popularidad...

Dentro de la sala de profesores, solo quedaban unos cinco, ya que eran las 7:30 de la tarde, y solo quedaba media hora mas para que pudieran marcharse a sus casas...

Sakura y el profesor Kakashi, se pasaron todo ese tiempo "ordenando" papeles, ya que a diferencia de como se mostraba ante el resto, había resultado ser una persona completamente diferente, le había confesado a Sakura que no le gustaba ordenar, y por esa razón siempre tenia ayudantes, y que esta era la primera vez que su asistente era una chica

-por eso te elegí, me resulto gracioso que una chica dijera eso de mi, ya que la mayoría dice que soy lo mejor-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha

-gracias, Kakashi-sensei-dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza

-por favor Sakura, tuteame, que no soy tan mayor que tu, si mis cálculos no falla soy solo 7 años mayor que tu...

-esta bien, Kakashi-sen..., Kakashi-dijo Sakura con pena, le resultaba extraño tutear a un profesor

-pero solo cuando nadie nos escuche, ya que se podría interpretar de mala forma

-no hay problema...

Pasado ya unos minutos...

-que tarde es, no alcanzare a ver "icha icha paradise" por la tv-dijo Kakashi parandose de la silla rápidamente

-pero si ese programa empieza a las 9:00

-por eso, son las 8:45

-Dios!, como paso la hora, llegare muy tarde a mi casa-dijo la chica con angustia

-no te preocupes te llevo en mi auto-dijo tomando su abrigo y su maleta

-no, no te molestes, me puedo ir en bus

-no es molestia, a demás a esta hora ya casi no hay buses, anda te llevo

-esta bien...

Ya dentro del auto de Kakashi-sexy (xD)

-Sakura, te puedo preguntar algo?

-si, lo que sea

-ese tal Uchiha Sasuke, es tu novio?

-que?, no nada que ver, porque lo pregunta?

-pos, porque estuvo toda la clase muy pendiente de ti

-no, tiene que ser un error, Sasuke y yo fuimos amigos, pero ahora no somos nada-dijo con una tristeza que no paso desapercibida por el hombre que iba con ella, recordar a Sasuke todavía era doloroso para ella, ya que por mucho que se engañara todavía lo amaba, y se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado, todos los recuerdo se vinieron a su mente, unas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer por sus mejillas (n/a: para darle mas ambiente a la cosa, escuchen SUNSET de mi, winter sleep de trapnest, o el ending de lovelees)

Kakashi, al ver la reacción de Sakura, freno el auto, se saco su cinturón de seguridad y la abrazo, no sabia porque, pero esa chica le estaba empezando a importar demasiado, y no le gustaba verla llorar...

-tranquila Sakura, estoy contigo-dijo Kakashi secandole las lagrimas...

-no se preocupe, soy una tonta, no debí llorar, y menos delante de uste..de ti..-dijo secandose las lagrimas que continuaban apareciendo

-no es problema, eras una chica linda, no debes llorar, y menos por un chico...-dijo colocando una mano en su cara...

-bueno, creo que mejor me voy...-dijo al darse cuenta que estaban cerca de su casa..

-bueno, nos vemos mañana, y espero verte mejor-dijo abriendo la puerta y besando una mejilla de la chica...

-sii..nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa...

Kakashi subió a su auto y se marcho, mientras Sakura entraba en su casa, pero nadie se percato de que unos ojos negros había observado toda la escena...

_Este profesor me va a causar mas problemas de los que creí-_pensó Sasuke-_pero nadie me gana, y mucho menos nadie me quita lo que es MIO..._

_que les pareció el cap?_

_Que sera lo que pasara entre kakashi y sakura?_

_Sakura se enamorara de su querido profesor?_

_Que hará sasuke al respecto?_

_Me dejaran reviews?_

_Dejaran opiniones, criticas, consejos, ideas, o lo que sea?_

_Quieren el cap 7?_

_Bueno gracias a los que leen mi fic..._


	7. nuevos sentimientos,no quiero sufrir

Olas!, de nuevo gracias, por dejar reviews y leer mi fic, bueno con respecto a las posibilidades de que Kakashi sea como un padre para Sakura, no puede ser, ya que tengo listo mas o menos cual sera el fin de la historia, pero a los fans del SasuXSaku no se preocupen, que nada es lo que parece...bueno sin mas contratiempos, vamos el fic...

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo siete: nuevos sentimientos, no quiero sufrir de nuevo**_

Sakura una ves dentro de su casa, explico a sus padres la razón por la cual había llegado tarde "_tuve que acompañar a comprar a Hinata unos materiales, y se nos paso la hora_", no podía decirles que se había quedado hasta tarde en el instituto con un profesor muy guapo, joven y que le había dicho que era linda, así que invento lo primero que se le ocurrió...

Dentro de su cuarto, se tiro en su casa y se puso a pensar en lo genial que había sido su día, claro omitiendo el asunto de las lagrimas, todo había sido perfecto...

El nuevo profesor era una persona maravillosa, encantadora, y por no mencionar que también muy guapo y joven, pero ella todavía tenia incrustado en su corazón el nombre "_Sasuke"_, pero también le atraía su profesor, aunque estaba mas que claro que este no se fijaría en ella...

_Dios, como quisiera olvidar a Sasuke, pero no puedo, ayudame a olvidarlo, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, necesito olvidarlo para siempre, quiero enamorarme de nuevo es la única forma _,_ pero tampoco quiero sufrir, a caso Kakashi, es la persona con la cual tengo que olvidar a Sasuke, no...de esa forma lo estaría usando, y aunque fuera así, él jamás se fijaría en una alumna_, _pero necesito olvidar a Sasuke-kun..._,_ a caso cuando dijo que me quería lo decía enserio?, como quisiera creerlo, pero ya no confío en sus palabras, pero Kakashi dijo que me había estado observando todo el tiempo, no puede ser, solo son tonteras, el no me ama, y yo no tengo que amarlo..._

Tantas reflexiones, pensamientos, ideas agotaron a Sakura, y el sueño la venció..., al día siguiente mientras se dirigía al instituto...

-buenos días, Sakura

-buenos días, Hinata

-como has estado?-pregunto la oji-blanco

-muy bien, y tu?, como vas con Naruto?

-estamos bien, aunque Naruto todavía esta enfadado con Sasuke por lo que te hizo...

-ese Naruto, nunca va a cambiar, pero cuando lo veas dile que no se preocupe, que ya estoy mejor-dijo despidiendose de la chica...

ya en el salón de clases, todo transcurrió de manera normal, Sakura ya quería que fueran las 6:30 hora en que tendría que ir a ayudar a Kakashi con los papeles y esas cosas...

Cuando el timbre sonó a las 6:30 de la tarde en punto, la chica de cabellos rosas, salio volando del aula, y llego a la sala de profesores...

-Hola Sakura-dijo un peli-gris cuando diviso a la chica

-hola, Kakashi-sensei, viene a ayudarle con las cosas-dijo acercandose a él

-muchas gracias, creo que hoy terminaremos mas temprano, ya que no son tantos archivos...-dijo asiendo pasar a la chica

rápidamente Sakura comenzó a ordenar el lugar, ya que estaba hecho un desastre, al parecer su querido profesor Kakashi no era uno de los mas ordenados...

Al dar las 7:30 hora en que salían los profesores ese día...

-bueno Sakura, dejemoslo por hoy, ya que no quiero que tengas problemas en tu casa por mi culpa

-esta bien kakashi, nos vemos mañana-dijo la chica tomando sus cosas y acercandose a la puerta

-Sakura, no se te olvida algo?-pregunto el profesor Hatake al darse cuenta que la chica ya se iba...

-ee..-comenzó a ver sus cosas y al darse cuenta que no faltaba nada dijo-no, creo que no, me falta algo?

-si... mi beso de despedida-dijo acercandose a la muchacha---

la chica al escuchar la respuesta se ruborizo, jamas pensó que le respondería algo así...

Lentamente Kakashi se inclino hacia Sakura y le dio un beso en una mejilla muy calmada mente, mientras esta no hay otra cosa que ruborizarse...

-bueno, ahora puedes irte tranquila-dijo volviendo a su escritorio...

-ee...si..nn-oo-s vemos mañana- todavía no podía creer que no la hubiera dejado ir por un beso, algo aturdida por la escena, se marcho del lugar con torpeza...

tan solo a unas cuadras de su casa, vio que alguien la esperaba en una equina por Dios, no podía ser él...no hoy, no ahora, no, nunca...

-hola, Sakura-dijo un chico de cabellos negros...

-Hola, Sasuke-kun-dijo la chica con un deje de tristeza

-tanto tiempo, como te a ido?-pregunto el chico indiferente

-muy bien gracias, y a ti?-le costaba hablar con él después del ultimo encuentro que tuvo...

-bien...-dijo, hiso una pausa y continuo- veo que no la pasas nada mal con el nuevo profesor, al parecer son muy amigos, eso de puede dar para malos entendimientos...

-...

-veo que ya me olvidaste, y ahora andas detrás de ese sujeto...

_de que rayos esta hablando, yo con Kakashi...seguro que trama algo..._

-te equivocas, yo y Kakashi, no somos nada...

-creo que tu eres la que se equivoca, si hasta lo tuteas-dijo con una risa burlona...

_Mierda, la he cagado...-_pensó la chica

-bueno, sea lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia, asique mejor largate-dijo algo molesta

-claro que me incumbe, tu eres mía...-dijo tomandola del brazo y atrayendola hacia si

_Dios, por favor no de nuevo, quiero olvidarlo, no quiero seguir amandolo..._

-Sasuke, por...favor suel..sueltame-dijo la chica flaqueando en sus palabras...

-Demonios, vas a seguir con esto, sabes que me amas, no te engañes

-SASUKE, SUELTAME AHORA-no podía soportar la idea de que el supiera que apesar de todo lo seguía amando

-como quieras, pero recuerda, que tu eres MÍA...-dijo soltandola y marchandose del lugar, dejando a una Sakura envuelta en lagrimas, y confusión...

Porque ahora viene a parareserporque ahora le decía que la amaba, no podía seguir jugando con ella así...era cruel de su parte, tenia que olvidarlo fuera como fuera, cada ves que él se acercaba ella, perdía toda fuerza de voluntad, no podía seguir aguantandole sus tonterías de niño caprichoso y posesivo...no señor tenia que dejar de amarlo ya mismo...

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su cuarto, y se encerró a llorar un rato, para luego poder pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer para poder olvidar a su primer amor..., iba a ser difícil olvidar de un día a otro, pero por lo menos tenia que ir olvidandolo de a poco...

aca un pequeño cap 7, en un mismo día, es que no me pude aguantar, siempre que me dejan reviews me alegro, y me inspiro a escribir xD...

Buenos gracias a sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo...

**Aidee03:**que bueno que te alla gustado, por el momento no tengo planeado un lemon, pero si se da la ocacion lo haré pero suave, ya que no soy buena escribiendo lemons xD...pero si me ayudas no hay problemas...

**Kamy-chan:** uff un chico celoso y posesivo como Sasuke podría hacer cualquier cosa, y bueno como digo "nada es lo que parece"

**ikamari: **puede que alla sido algo rápido, pero el amor no espera xD, espero tus reviews en el prox cap...

**.-́Maria J**.-.: me encanta que te alla gustado el cap, y bueno cualquier idea, o sugerencia, sabre escuchar, en este caso leer xD...

**Gothic-sweet angel: **bueno como dije al principio Kakashi no puede querer a Sakura como hija, ya que su amor por ella provocara otras cosas, pero relax que nada es lo que parece...

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo, acepto anónimos y esas cosas también ideas, sugerencias, consejos, pero todas con respeto D..bueno eso...


	8. el beso, nunca jugare contigo!

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo ocho: el beso..., no nunca jugare contigo!**_

al día siguiente Sakura estaba muy fastidiada, cada ves que recordaba la escenita que hizo Sasuke-baka el día anterior, se le ponían los pelos de punta por dos razones...

1.-le molestaba enormemente de que Sasuke supiera que todavía lo amaba, y que sus acciones todavía seguían teniendo efectos en ella...

2.- y ultima, tenia razón (xD)

luego de "tomar desayuno" el que consistía en un jugo y una manzana verde, se marcho al instituto a toda prisa...

El día transcurrió normal, a excepción de que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, y eso la incomodaba, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, pero con esa mirada y esos ojos profundos pendientes de ella todo el tiempo, las cosas se complicaban un poco...menos mal que ya tenia que salir, y ella tendría que ir a ver a su querido profesor una vez más, no sabia muy bien porque, pero le gustaba estar con él, se sentía cómoda, segura...en fin, estar con Kakashi la hacia olvida a...Sasuke...

-hola Sakura, como estas?-pregunto un peli-gris al ver acercarse a la chica

-hola Kakashi-sensei-dijo llagando a donde se encontraba este..

-no me digas sensei, que me siento viejo, a demás no hay nadi, pasa-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la sala de profesores, tenia razón no había nadie, cosa algo extraña...

-bueno, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Kakashi?-dijo dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio

-en realidad nada, dijo sentandose en su silla

-entonces, para que me llamaste-dijo sentandose cerca de él (n/A: gran error, mientras mas lejos, mas segura xD)

-porque quiero que hablemos más, no se, me gustaría saber mas de ti...-dijo a la ves que se acercaba a la chica, quedando frente a ella...

.etto-Sakura se sonrojo un poco por el acercamiento del joven y su respuesta...-bueno puedes preguntar lo que quieras...

-que ocurrió entre el Uchiha y tu?-dijo tomando un semblante serio---

-eehh, en realidad nada, nada...importante...-dijo con algo de tristeza en sus palabras...

-vamos algo tuvo que haber ocurrido, para que ese día lloraras, anda puedes confiar en mi-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa...

-esta bien...-dijo la chica con inseguridad...

Lentamente Sakura fue contando todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Sasuke desde su gran "amistad", hasta la escena que le había hecho ayer por la tarde, cada ves que recordaba esto unas pequeñas lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos...

Cuando Kakashi por fin supo todo lo ocurrido, la abrazo y le dijo...

-tranquila Sakura, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, y luego no volverlo a hacer nunca mas...-dijo a la ves que acariciaba su cabeza...

-gracias...-dijo entre sollozos, la verdad era que cada ves que quería llorar por él se reprimía, pero ahora, no pudo contenerse, era su oportunidad para desahogarse, para liberarse de ese tan grande dolor que la atormentaba...-no quiero sufrir más, no quiero que vuelvan a jugar conmigo de nuevo-dijo de nuevo con tono quebradizo y desesperado...

-no te preocupes, conmigo no sufrirás nunca...-dijo tomando su cara, y levantando su vista, hasta que sus miradas chocaron...-no quiero que dejes de amar, no quiero que sufras por nadie, yo jamas jugaría contigo, en este corto tiempo ya eres algo importante para mi...

-yo...no se que decir..-dijo bajando su vista...

-por favor, dame la oportunidad, y jamas te fallare...-dijo volviendo a subir su vista...

-no sabría responderte...

-no tienes que hacerlo-dijo acercandose a sus labios, Dios esa chica lo volvía loco, y se merecía tratarla con cariño y respeto, pero no podía aguantar más..., Sakura no accedió al beso, pero unos segundos después lo acepto tímidamente...

En esos instantes en que duro el beso, Sakura recordó a quien le produjo tanto daño...Sasuke...las imágenes de todos sus momentos juntos, buenos y malos, se vinieron a sumente, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, al darse cuenta d esto Kakashi se separo de ella...

-Sakura, si no quieres esto, solo dilo, y lo olvidaremos...

_Olvidar_...esa palabra no tenia efecto en ella, pero si se le estaba dando la oportunidad de aprenderla, su profesor le enseñaría a olvidar...a Sasuke...

No respondió, solo se acerco a él y lo beso de nuevo, estaba ves estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo...a olvidar y amar de nuevo..., solo esperaba no sufrir otra vez...

un poco corto el fic, pero debo ir a estudiar, y ya no se que mas escribir, debo decir que ando corta de inspiración xD

y que les pareció el cap 8?

Esta genial, bueno, malo, mas o menos?, que opinan ustedes?

Espero sus reviews porfis!

Si no me dejan reviews no subiré el cap 9 Xd!

Sayo...

Los quiero a too los que leen y dejan reviews D

y saludos especiales para la Mimi...a la cual dedico este fic D, ay que fue la que me dio mas o menos la idea xD...

Sayo...


	9. aprendiendo a olvidar, la perdiste

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo nueve: aprendiendo a olvidar; la perdiste vive con eso!**_

Luego de lo ocurrido entre la muchacha y su profesor, este se ofreció a ir a dejarla a su casa, en el camino no se pronuncio palabra alguna, Sakura no sabia que decir, ella quería a Kakashi, pero no lo amaba, al menos debía intentarlo, por otro lado él amaba completamente a Sakura, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se podía amar a una persona con tanta entrega...

Cuando estaba frente a la casa de la chica Kakashi estaciono el auto...

-bueno Sakura, nos vemos mañana-dijo besando a la chica en la boca de una manera tierna, a pesar de ser "novios", Sakura se sonrojo, todavía no estaba acostumbrada, ya que el iba a ser su primer novio...

-esta bien, dijo estaba bajando y dedicandole una sonrisa

cuando esta estuvo fuera del auto y cerro la puerta kakashi le dedico unas palabras...

-estas segura de esto?-dijo mirando a la chica, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero el sabia que ella todavía amaba al Uchiha

-Kakashi, no puedo mentirte, amo a Sasuke, pero te quiero, y haré lo imposible para amarte como te lo mereces...-dijo metiendo su cabeza por la ventana y besando al hombre que estaba dentro...

Luego de eso, el vehiculo se marcho...

_Maldito seas Kakashi, no puedes quitarme a la única persona que me ama de verdad!, haré lo que sea para que Sakura se vuelva a fijar en mi, incluso si debo jugar sucio, pero como todos saben ya "en la guerra y el amor TODO se vale"_-pensó Sasuke alejandose de aquel lugar, tal como había dicho Naruto, iba a pagar caro por su error!

Sakura se despertó con pereza, gracias al cielo era el ultimo día de la semana, y por fin podría descansar, rápidamente se arreglo y se marcho al instituto, quería ver a Kakashi, él había aceptado ser su novio, apesar de saber sus sentimientos hacia cierto peli-azul, pero aun así la amaba, por eso no podía despreciarlo, al menos debía intentar amarlo!

Dentro del salón de clases, no había nadie mas que ella..., al parecer había llegado demasiado temprano...

Dejo sus cosas en su pupitre y se acerco a la ventana, el paisaje era tranquilo, le proyectaba paz, paz...que no duraría mucho...se percato que la puerta se había para dar paso a Uchiha Sasuke...

-Buenos días-dijo el joven mientras dejaba sus cosas en su puesto...

-buenos días-dijo esta, todavía se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de Sasuke

este se acerco a donde se encontraba ella, y la beso en la mejilla..

-como estas Sakura?-dijo con una voz...sensual? (XD)

-eetto...bien, y tu?-dijo con dificultad, al parecer la temperatura estaba subiendo, porque sus manos sudaban mucho...

-muy bien, Sakura quería hablar contigo de algo...importante-dijo mientras clavaba sus afilados ojos negros, en los verdes de esta...

-...

-se que mi actitud no ha sido de las mejores, por eso yo...-_mierda, no pensé que fuera tan complicado decir esto-_yo quería..., etto, quería pedirte...bueno yo quería-_maldición porque no puedo decir esto..._-quería pedirte...disculpas- dijo sin mirarla a la cara, si pedir disculpa ya era humillante para un Uchiha, mas lo era si la miraba...

-_Sasuke-kun me esta pidiendo disculpas; inner: claro, que no lo escuchaste, al parecer todavía lo tienes loco xD;_ calate, nosotras ahora estamos con Kakashi; inner: y eso que?, reconoce que todavía el Uchiha te mueve el piso!- Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo dicho, era muy extraño ver a un Uchiha, y en especial a Sasuke pidiendo disculpa a alguien...- Sasuke, ya olvida el tema, el otro dia ya te dije que te disculpaba-dijo a la ve dandole una sonrisa...

-pero...

-olvidalo por favor-dijo con un tono suave, pero firme...

-al menos, podríamos ser como antes, amigos?

-te equivocas, ya nada puede ser como antes...

-por lo menos, hablar más?

Esa escena era imposible de creer, un Uchiha regandole a una chica?, al parecer el pobre si que estaba arrepentido...

-como sea Sasuke...-dijo marchandose del lugar, tenia que salir de allí o volvería a caer a sus pies como lo hacia siempre...

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, Sakura no veía la hora en que tocaran para poder ir a ver a Kakashi...

-hey baka, puedo hablar contigo?-dijo un chico de ojos azules preciosos...

-y de que seria, dobe?-dijo el chico de cabellos azul oscuro...

- es sobre...ti

había que reconocer de Naruto podía ser hiper activo, despistado, infantil, algo torpe, y mil cosas más, pero sabia reconocer cuando las personas que quería no estaba bien...

-yo no veo porque tengamos que hablar de mi-dijo esta con una media sonrisa, él jamas se mostraría débil ante nadie, aunque fuera su mejor amigo...

-no seas idiota, te conozco...

-y eso que?, yo veo nada que deba decirte...

-amas a Sakura-chan?, o solo es uno de tus caprichos de niño mimado y arrogante que no soporta perder?-dijo con tono calmado y desafiante...

-y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-Sakura-chan es mi amiga, estoy preocupado por ella, mas ahora que la veo en compañía de_ "otro"_...dijo remarcando la ultima palabra, a la cual el Uchiha apreto un puño con fuerza...

-dobe, no hay nada que puedas hacer, ademas estoy de lo mejor. dijo dando media vuelta, para marcharse...

-si seras baka, ella todavía te ama, pero con lo gran idiota que eres, no puedes darte cuenta!-dijo molesto, Sasuke no podía ser mas sínico, él también amaba a Sakura pero no quería reconocerlo...

-y si fuera así que?

-como que, que?, eres tonto o te haces, Sasuke solo te diré esto una sola vez, y espero que por fin entiendas...Sakura te ama, pero ya las haz echo sufrir demasiado con sus "_caprichos"_, si en verdad la amas como dices dejala en paz, aunque te reviente, perdiste, vive con eso, la perdiste y fue solo TU culpa!, por Dios, como puedes ser tan cabeza dura, tan difícil es aceptar que perdiste?...

Sasuke no podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, era verdad el la había echo sufrir y esas cosas, pero no podía, no quería dejarla ir, y sobre todo porque no era un capricho...-pierdete, dobe, dijo mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar...

hasta aquí llega esta cap, bueno si me dejan unos 5 reviews en este cap, subiré hoy mismo el 10 D


	10. él no eres tu

olas!, gracias por sus reviews, este cap esta inspirado en una canción, k me dejo en un reviews__**de**** !jessymoon15**__bueno sin mas les dejo esta cap, ke es mas un song fic **D**

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo diez: el no eres tu...**_

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que Sakura era novia de Kakashi, Sasuke ya no le pedia disculpas, y le hablaba, solo se mantenía distante, y la miraba todo el tiempo, pero en silencio, Sakura cada vez quería mas a Kakashi, pero solo había un solo dueño de su corazón, y por mucho que doliera reconocerlo era, es, y iba a ser Sasuke, su primer y único amor...

_Recibir tu llamada fue una autentica sorpresa  
Cuando estabas olvidado  
Me hizo bien saber de ti  
Llegaron instantáneamente tantos recuerdos  
Fueron bellos esos días hasta que te perdí_

siempre te recuerdo, por mucho que quiera sacarte de mi mente, siempre estas alli, y no solo en ella, eres dueño de todo mi corazón...

_Que como me va preguntaste  
No pude ocultarte  
Que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial_

eres, y seras el único amor de mi vida, por mucho que quiera dejarte atrás, no puedo seguir sin ti...a pesar de que hiciste sufrir, no puedo olvidarte...

_El me ha dado tanto amor  
Su forma de amar  
Me hace sentir querida  
Con sus besos reavivo  
La llama del amor  
Cuando ya no encendía  
Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor  
Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz_

kakashi es una persona maravillosa, gracias a él he vuelto a confiar, gracias a él no estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas o en un sueño eterno...

_Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad  
Por que aunque le llegue amar  
El no eres tú  
No eres tú..._

Se que no se merece que le haga esto, Dios sabe que lo he intentado, que he hecho lo imposible por olvidarte y amar a Kakashi, pero por mucho que lo intente él no eres tu...

_Que como me va preguntaste  
No pude ocultarte  
Que a pesar de lo que sucedió aun sigues siendo especial  
Él No Eres Tú   
El me ha dado tanto amor  
Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida  
No..No te puedo negar  
Que no me falta nada desde que el llego a mi vida_

el es tan gentil conmigo, mientras tu, solo me has traído dolor y llanto, él siempre se preocupa por mi...jamas me a faltado amor o algo cuando estoy con él...

_Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor  
Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz  
Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad  
Por que aunque le llegue amar  
El no eres t__ú  
Ho...  
No eres tú  
El no eres tú_

Quiero olvidarte, pero mi corazón no me deja, y aunque me engañe a mi misma, yo tampoco quiero olvidarte, no quiero dejarte atrás, se que no es justo para Kakashi, no es justo que él me ame tanto, si yo no soy capaz de darle el mismo amor, me siento tan miserable, la verdad no se que tengo que hacer...

He pensado en dejar a tras las voces del corazón, hacer oídos sordos a mis sentimientos, amar a Kakashi por sobre todas las cosas, pero es difícil, de dia todo es perfecto, pero en las noches no puedo evitar volver a pensar en ti..., en como hubieran sido las cosas si tu estúpido orgullo, sin mis tontos y ciegos sentimientos hacia ti, puedo evitar imaginar un mundo en el que estemos juntos, sin nadie más, pero Kakashi...no se merece esto, estoy entre espada y pared, por un lado esta Kakashi, pero por el otro esta gritando mi corazón, Dios que es peor?, dejarlo, he irme con Sasuke, o quedarme con él, engañarme y engañarlo ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos y decirle que te he olvidado?...

Sakura estaba hecha un mar de dudas, la noche estaba ya bien avanzada, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño, lo único que hacia era pensar, llorar, y sufrir..., solo tenia tres opciones...seguir con Kakashi y a la ves engañarse ella mismo pensando que lo puede amr de verdad, terminar con él he irse con Sasuke y verdadero y único amor...o terminar con todo...todo...

Pero casa una de ellas era igual de complicada, y eligiera cual eligiera siempre saldría alguien herido...había decidido jugar a querer amar a alguien, pero las reglas del juego jamas habían sido explicadas...alguien debía perder...

Como era de irónica la vida, ella le había reprochado una vez a Sasuke haber jugado con ella, pero era ella la que en ese momento jugaba con la persona que la había devuelto a la vida, era irónico, y triste a la vez...ya iba siendo hora de que el juego terminara de una vez...

que tal el cap?

Bueno hice lo posible para que se pareciera al original...lo que pasa es que mi ordenador tuvo que ser formateado, y so borro todo, incluido el cap 10 original xD, pero para ser franca me gusto mas este que el otro!

gracias a todos sus reviews!, los quiero!!

Se aceptan criticas, consejos, opiniones, anónimos lo que sea...

Porfis dejen reviews, o no continuo la historia xD


	11. la invitacion, pensamientos a orillas de

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo once: la invitación, pensamientos a orillas de una laguna**_

luego de pasarse en vale toda la noche, al dia siguiente Sakura se alisto, y reunió fuerzas para tomar una determinación...

ya en la sala de clases, todo era igual que siempre...salvo un cartel que había en plena pared que llamaba mucho la atención...

"_Baile de Fin de año", para despedirte del instituto, el centro de alumnos a organizado un gran baile que se realizara el dia sábado 17 de noviembre"_

al recordar que se acercaba fin de año la nostalgia llego a Sakura, ya no vería a sus amigos, puesto que se iba a estudiar lejos...

Ya trascurrida las clases, se marcho...no a su casa, estaba mas que claro que no quería que nadie le preguntase que le ocurría, quería estar sola, sola...y así poder pensar con calma...

Alrededor de las 20:15 de la tarde Sakura se encontraba sentada en el césped de una plaza...era todo muy tranquilo, al parecer nadie frecuentaba mucho ese sitio, era extraño, ya que era un lugar muy hermoso, y algo exótico, lleno de arboles de cerezo, una pequeña laguna, y uno que otro grupo de aves...era realmente un lugar para relajarse y pensar, pero toda tranquilidad no dura mucho no?

Un joven de cabellos grises que por "casualidad" pasaba por allí, le extraño ver a aquella joven sola, y como en ese momento necesitaba hablar con ella, no dudo en ir a hacerle compañía

-que haces aca sola?-dijo el joven acercandose

a la muchacha la extraño la presencia de él, sobre todo porque no lo había sentido llegar, puesto que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos...

-o disculpa, no te había sentido-respondió esta, incorporándose, para saludar a su novio

-no te preocupes, como has estado?, hoy no te vi en el instituto-dijo Kakashi acercandose a la chica

-bien gracias...-dijo esta todavía metida en sus pensamientos...

-te estaba buscando, porque quería darte algo...-dijo sacando algo de su chaqueta...-quieres ir conmigo?

Dijo mientras le pasaba a la muchacha dos entradas para el baile de fin de año...

-me encantaría, pero no seria extraño que una alumna fuera con su profesor?-dijo esta tomando las entradas, y estudiandolas con dedicación

-no te preocupes, como es el baile de fin de año, algunos profesores también irán, y no seria raro que sus alumnos los acompañen, puesto que sera al ultima vez que se verán...

-entonces, no hay problema-dijo a la vez que abrazaba a su "amado"...

-pues, entonces nos veremos este sábado, te pasare a buscar a tu casa-dijo colocandose de pie..

-que????, nooooo!!-dijo la chica parandose, y legando sus manos a la cabeza, en signo de desgracia!

-que ocurre-pregunto esta algo divertido por la escenita que estaba montando Sakura

-como que, qué ocurre!, no tengo vestido, ni zapados, y nada!-dijo desesperandose mas aun, y eso era posible

-jaja, pero Sakura todavía faltan 6 días para el sábado, no creo que buscar un vestido, zapatos, y esas cosas lleven mucho tiempo...

-eso lo dices porque no eres mujer, ademas que ustedes se ponen unos pantalones, se peinan y listo!, en cambio nosotras, si nos preocupamos de la imagen, tenemos que vernos estupendas...-dijo a modo de defensa

-jaja, bueno entonces, ya debes ir preparandote...dijo besando a la chica-quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-eto..no gracias, quiero quedarme un rato mas aquí-dijo sentandose de nuevo en el lugar que estaba

-estas segura?, es algo tarde, y no quiero que nada te pase-dijo mirando la hora

-no te preocupes, ademas estoy algo cerca de mi casa, y todavía hay algo de sol-dijo mirando el cielo

-esta bien-dijo algo inseguro-nos vemos mañana cielo, que estes bien...-dijo mientras se agachaba y besaba a la chica, para luego marcharte...

_Un baile...que puede tener de entretenido un baile..._-se preguntaba Sakura...

Ni si quiera se imaginaba de las cosas que ocurrirían dentro de esos 6 días, a lo mejor su vida cambiaria a lo largo de ellos...


	12. en visperas del baile

_**Juguemos al juego del amor y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo doce: en vísperas del baile, no me confundas más por favor!**_

Sakura estuvo unos minutos más en ese tan bello y relajado lugar, para luego volver a la realidad, tenia que volver a su casa, le tomo unos minutos llegar a ella, puesto que no tenia muchas ganas de entrar, Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era estar sola, pesar, y descansar un rato, apesar de no haber hecho mucho durante el dia, se encontraba algo agotada, entro a su cuarto, y se tiro en la cama con pesadez, quedaba poco menos de una semana, en la que tendría que recorrer como loca las tiendas para poder encontrar un vestido que le gustase, y algunos accesorios, tendría que descansar, para mañana finalizadas las clases, ir al centro comercial...

A la mañana siguiente, estaban todos ya en clases, comentaban sobre el baile, las ropas que usarían y esas cosas... al parecer "iba" a ser un dia normal, cuando la campana dio fin al primer bloque de clases, un chico de cabellos oscuros, se acerco a la muchacha de ojos color jade...

-puedo hablar contigo?-dijo un peli azul

-etto, claro-dijo algo confundida e impresionada

-pero en privado-dijo mientras veía a muchas personas a su alrededor-vamos-dijo tomando del brazo a la chica y llegandola a Dios sabe donde...

Atravesaron unos pasillos, para dar al patio de los mas pequeños, luego Sasuke abrió una puerta, que daba a un pequeño jardín en el que había una escalera que conducía a algún sitio, subieron rápidamente, para encontrarse con un lugar muy bello, estaba llego de unas flores preciosas, y el sol le daba un toque algo encantador y maravilloso al lugar (n/a: se que es algo cursi, pero no sabia que poner xD)

-no sabia de este lugar-dijo la chica contemplando la hermosa vista

-lo encontré el otro dia por casualidad-dijo sentandose en una banca que había mas a delante

-es precioso-dijo la chica recorriendo con la vista todo lo que hubiera allí

-sabia que te gustaría-dijo observando a Sakura

luego de esas palabras, recordó con quien se encontraba, y tomo una actitud mas seria-y bueno, que querías decirme "Uchiha"

"Uchiha", que ya no había más un Sasuke-kun-bueno, quería hablar sobre...ti, a lo me la chica se vio algo sorprendida, porque esperar tanto tiempo, para volver a hablar con ella-Sakura, tu todavía me amas?

_Perdón!, que rayos pretende preguntandome eso?,//inner: como que, que pretende?, no es obvio lo tienes loco; ya basta, dijimos que no ibamos a tocas mas el tema; inner: yo no dije, tu decidiste sola!, a demás reconocelo todavía lo amas; silencio!-_ a que viene esa pregunta?

-por favor, solo quiero que respondas

_por favor?, NO, no volveré a caer!- _la verdad, no, ya no te amo, ahora estoy con Kakashi, y nos amamos, y tu ya quedaste atrás-inner: _que estas diciendo, seras mensa!-_la chica había tomado una actitud de defensa, no dejaría llevarse por Sasuke de nuevo, no si lo que traería seria mas sufrimientos

-estas segura?-dijo colocandose de pie, para tratar de acortar la distancia entre ellos

-ssi-había que reconocerlo Sasuke todavía la ponía nerviosa, pero no dejaría que se le acerca, por lo que instintivamente detrocedio, hasta chocar con la pared (n/a: lo sé,lo sé, es muy obvio, pero bueno...)

-no te creo-dijo arrinconando mas a chica

-me va y me viene si me crees o no!-dijo con voz desafiante, pero todavía temblaba, si obre todo porque tenia a Sasuke muy cerca, bastante cerca

-sabes, si fuera verdad, no estarías templando-dijo tomando la mano de la chica, para ponerla en su hombro,-tengo mis propios métodos para saber si mientes o no-dijo posando sus labio en los de la chica

Sakura al sentir los labios de Sasuke en lo suyos, trato de safarse, te patearlo donde mas le doliera si fuera necesario, pero este tenia mas fuerza que ella, y la había tomado de tal forma que no podía salir de allí

1 segundo

2 segundos

3 segundos

4 segundos

5 segundos

6 segundos

7 segundos

8 segundos

9 segundos

10 segundos...y el amor la venció...

se maldijo a si misma por ser tan débil, por no poder contener sus emociones, por amar tan intensamente a aquel tarado que tenia tan cerca suyo, pero la verdad era que tenia muchas ganas de estar con él, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que siempre le hiciera llorar, todavía lo amaba, y lo seguiría amando, de dejo llevar por su corazón, rogando que Sasuke recapacitara, y no la hiciera sufrir más, pero en ese instante recordó a aquel hombre que la sano, que sano su corazón, para que ella creyera de nuevo, confiera de nuevo en las personas, y lo único que había hecho ella hasta el momento era, no corresponderle a Kakashi, y más encima volviendo a caer con la misma piedra, una lagrima cayo de sos ojos, era cruel lo que le estaba haciendo a Kakashi, y no podía dejar que pasara por lo que...

-basta!-dijo con todas sus fuerza, tirando al chico muy lejos de ella-basta!-dijo mientras otra lagrima corría por sus mejillas-porque me haces esto!, porque siempre me llenas de dudas, porque vienes, y me tomas como si nada!, porque te amo a pesar de todo lo que haz hecho!, porque!-decía mientras una tras otra las lagrimas aparecían

-porque te amo!, me di cuenta de que lo arruine todo, y que eres muy especial para mi, porque eres la única que me conoce, y que me ama por ser quien soy, y no por lo que tengo, porque a pesar de no merecerte, me amas!-dijo el chico, tenia que jugar a todo o nada

-basta, por favor, no quiero volver a sufrir, Kakashi no se merece que yo le haga esto-dijo llevando sus manos a la cara, para cubrir su sufrimiento

-pero tampoco, puedes decir que lo amas, si no es verdad!

-pero puedo intentarlo, el fue el que estuvo conmigo cuando tu me engañaste, el fue quien me a dado todo el amor, par que estuviera mejor, sin embargo yo...yo no he podido darle lo mismo, dijo a la vez que salia corriendo de aquel lugar, no podía seguir alla, se sentía culpable, no podía hacerle eso a la persona que le había hecho sentir viva, querida...

Era verdad, Sasuke tenia razón, por mucho que ella se engañara, lo ama, lo ama demasiado, y tampoco podía jugar con Kakashi, tenia que hacer algo!, pero que?

El beso...los besos de él eran los únicos que la llenaban, los únicos que ella realmente deseaba, porque ahora!, porque justo cuando tenia que olvidarlo, la confundía más!

Tenia que tomar una decisión, solo quedaban 5 días para el baile, tendría que elegir que hacer...

ojala les haya gustado el cap, acabo de terminar de escribirlo, y de ante mano les informo que ya va a llegar el final u.u

Espero dejen reviews!,

Gracias por leer

pd: acepto anónimos D


	13. duda, verdad, llanto, mentira, y amor?

_**Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?**_

_**Capitulo trece: duda, verdad, llanto, mentira, y amor?**_

La verdad Sakura estaba muy confundida, estaba segura de a quien amaba, pero lo que la confundía es la decisión que tenia que tomar, por una parte estaba Sasuke, su verdadero amor, la había hecho sufrir mucho, había jugado con ella, pero al parecer se había arrepentido no?; y luego estaba su querido profesor, el que la amaba, el que la protegía, el que le dijo que jamás la haría sufrir, que era lo que realmente debía hacer?

Para salir de esos pensamiento, dado el termino de las clases iría al centro comercial a comprarse el vestido para la fiesta, tal vez estando ocupada en algo, podría dejar atrás sus dudas, y preocupaciones, pero antes iría a visitar a Kakashi a la sala de profesores.

una mujer de cabellos oscuros, y un gran escote en un vestido, el cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación se acerco a cierto peli negro que se encontraba en la sala de profesores.

-Kakashi?-dijo entrando al aula

-si, soy yo-dijo parandose del lugar para ver quien le hablaba-ttu, que haces aquí?-dijo algo impactado, la verdad de las cosas no esperaba encontrarse con "esa" persona

-como que qué hago aquí?-dijo algo enfadada-soy tu esposa, y puedo venir a verte cuando quiera

-si amor, pero ya sabes que no es bueno que aparezcas sin avisarme-dijo algo incomodo e intranquilo, a la vez que se acercaba a la mujer y la besaba

-bueno, si tanto te molesta me puedo ir-dijo algo ofendida, ella solo quería ver a su esposo, y nada más, nunca pensó en incomodarlo

-no es eso, es solo que me sorprendiste, nada más

-esta bien, entonces mejor me retiro, nos vemos en la casa-dijo besando a Kakashi, mientras abria la puerta y chocar con...

-oh, disculpe señora, no era mi intención-dijo una chica de cabellos rosados, al parecer tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos-ya me retiro-dijo a la vez que salia corriendo de aquel lugar

-Sakura...-murmuro Kakashi con un voz inaudible para la mujer que tenia cerca...

_que fue eso?, acaso me mintió todo este tiempo?, que tonta fuí, era demasiado maravillosa para ser cierto, como un hombre mayor se iba a fijar en mí , _estaba más que claro que solo habían vulto a jugar con ella, porque la vida era tan injusta, él hombre que creía haberla sanado, solo hay conseguido hacerle más daño, la verdad eran demasiadas decepciones, y ella pensando en el bien de él, quedandose a su lado para no lastimarlo, y ella tenia a otra, no!, ella era la otra, no podía creelo, la vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella.

Porque ese afán en las personas? Cual era la idea de engañar, jugar, y romper los corazones de los demás?, ya era suficiente, no quería más, otra desilusión y no sabría si sería capaz de soportarlo.

Pero...no puede ser todo oscuridad en la vida no?

Siempre puede haber algo, algo que no podemos ver, pero llega el momento en que se da a conocer no?

Que sera ese algo?, o alguien?

Tenemos que sufrir, reír, llorar, son etapas de la vida, si jamás has pasado por una de ellas, no has vivido del todo la vida!

holas!

Aca un nuevo cap, lo siento mucho por la demora, es que estaba algo corta de inspiración, bueno esto tampoco es mucha inspiración, pero algo, es algo, no?

Y como ven, las cosas cambiaron un "poquito" jeje

bueno dejen sus reclamos, ideas, etc..en review!

Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic!


	14. no escuches esa voz

Lo siento MUCHO, hace tiempo que quería subir un capitulo, tengo la historia lista, así que si me dejan mucho reviews la terminare de subir pronto, de verdad mil disculpas…acá les va el cap n.n

Juguemos al juego del amor, y veamos quien gana!?

Capitulo catorce: no escuches esa voz, es el llamado de la muerte

Al día siguiente, Sakura no fue a clases, después de todo era comprensible el no querer ver ni a su profesor, ni a su compañero de clases Sasuke verdad?  
Llevaba todo el día en cama, su madre no sabía que le ocurría, por lo que decidió dejarla sola, mientras ella tendría que ir a la otra ciudad, la idea de dejarla sola en casa todo el día no la alentaba mucho, y más estando en un estado tan deprimido, pero a fin de cuentas ella debía salir, luego de unos minutos, la madre de Sakura subió a despedirse de ella, y darle algunas reglas, como las de no abrir a nadie, comerse toda la comida, lavarse los dientes entre otras cosas, luego desapareció por la puerta principal, para dejar así a su hija sola...

Ya pasada una hora exacta, y comprobar que su madre no vendría a molestarla, lloro, por muchas cosas, de alguna forma tendría que sacarse todo el dolor que tenia dentro, y que mejor forma que transformar toda tu ira, tristeza, desilusión, y decepción en lagrimas cristalinas. Era el colmo, porque todas las cosas malas les tenían que pasar a ella, hubiera preferido mil veces no haber conocido nunca a Kakashi, aunque no podía negar que si la había salvado de la profunda desolación, pero, para que?, si luego él mismo la hundiría en una aún peor que la anterior.

Tenía bien claro lo que debía hacer para no seguir en ese estado tan patético, a lo mejor la idea de cerrar los ojos para siempre no era tan mala del todo. A lo mejor era una salida un tanto cobarde por parte de ella, pero todas aquellas personas que han pasado por una situación similar la entenderían, comprenderían el porque de su acción, era tan doloroso, y difícil poder vivir en un mundo lleno de engaños, y juegos extraños, en los cuales ella siempre terminaba lastimada, lo lamentable sería que si llevaba a cabo su suicidio, no podría ver más a sus amigos, Naruto era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, y lo admiraba completamente, porque a pesar de que él había pasado momentos mucho peores que los que estaba pasando ella, él todavía seguía en pie, y eso era grandioso, pero ella no tenía la misma fuerza que Naruto....; también estaba Hinata, una chica bastante tímida, que debía cargar con el peso de su apellido, ser fuerte, para luego tener que estar a la cabeza de las empresas familiares, era fuerte pero de otra manera, y en cambio ella iba a elegir la manera más fácil de escapar...

No podía soportarlo más, las voces en su cabeza, las imágenes, los recuerdos dolorosos que al tenerlos en mente le arrancaban más de una lagrima del corazón, era increíble como las voces del pasado la atormentaban tanto...

-_así es la vida, mi Sakurita, unos ganan y otros pierden, y esta ves te toco perder_...podía recordar claramente el momento en que Sasuke le había dicho esas palabras, palabras que a lo largo del tiempo tomaban más peso, era patético, pero sus palabras tenían razón, ella había perdido, dos veces!, y ahora perdiendo la confianza, el valor, y los sueños..., perdería los latidos de su corazón, corazón que cada vez latía con menos ganas, para luego, perder el brillo de sus ojos, los cuales iban desapareciendo con cada golpe de la vida, perdiendo sus ganas de vivir, y de amar...

Pero...estas cosas no son parte de un juego?  
Unos ganas, otros pierden, solo hay que ver cual es el resultado  
La vida nos da golpe, unos más fuertes que otros, pero solo nosotros sabremos como enfrentarlos, solo nosotros decidimos cuando es tiempo de seguir a delante, cuando queremos rendirnos...

La vida le había dado una lección, no de la mejor forma pero ya estaba hecho, la decisión final solo estaba en sus manos.


End file.
